1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the general field of Integrated Circuit (IC) devices and fabrication methods, and more particularly to multilayer or Three Dimensional Integrated Circuit (3D-IC) devices and fabrication methods.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Over the past 40 years, there has been a dramatic increase in functionality and performance of Integrated Circuits (ICs). This has largely been due to the phenomenon of “scaling”; i.e., component sizes within ICs have been reduced (“scaled”) with every successive generation of technology. There are two main classes of components in Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) ICs, namely transistors and wires. With “scaling”, transistor performance and density typically improve and this has contributed to the previously-mentioned increases in IC performance and functionality. However, wires (interconnects) that connect together transistors degrade in performance with “scaling”. The situation today is that wires dominate the performance, functionality and power consumption of ICs.
3D stacking of semiconductor devices or chips is one avenue to tackle the wire issues. By arranging transistors in 3 dimensions instead of 2 dimensions (as was the case in the 1990s), the transistors in ICs can be placed closer to each other. This reduces wire lengths and keeps wiring delay low.
There are many techniques to construct 3D stacked integrated circuits or chips including:                Through-silicon via (TSV) technology: Multiple layers of transistors (with or without wiring levels) can be constructed separately. Following this, they can be bonded to each other and connected to each other with through-silicon vias (TSVs).        Monolithic 3D technology: With this approach, multiple layers of transistors and wires can be monolithically constructed. Some monolithic 3D approaches are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,273,610, US patent publications 2012/0091587 and 2013/0020707, and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/441,923. The contents of the foregoing applications are incorporated herein by reference.        
An early work on monolithic 3D was presented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,941 and follow-on work in related patents includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,598. A technique which has been used over the last 20 years to build SOI wafers, called “Smart-Cut” or “Ion-Cut”, was presented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,598 as one of the options to perform layer transfer for the formation of a monolithic 3D device. Yet in a related patent disclosure, by the same inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,598, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/618,542 it states: “In one embodiment of the previous art, exfoliating implant method in which ion-implanting Hydrogen into the wafer surface is known. But this exfoliating implant method can destroy lattice structure of the doped layer 400 by heavy ion-implanting. In this case, to recover the destroyed lattice structure, a long time thermal treatment in very high temperature is required. This long time/high temperature thermal treatment can severely deform the cell devices of the lower region.” Moreover, in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/635,496 by the same inventor is stated: [0034] Among the technologies to form the detaching layer, one of the well known technologies is Hydrogen Exfoliating Implant. This method has a critical disadvantage which can destroy lattice structures of the substrate because it uses high amount of ion implantation. In order to recover the destroyed lattice structures, the substrate should be cured by heat treatment in very high temperature long time. This kind of high temperature heat treatment can damage cell devices in the lower regions.” Furthermore, in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/175,652 it is stated: “Among the technologies to form the detaching layer 207, one technology is called as exfoliating implant in which gas phase ions such as hydrogen is implanted to form the detaching layer, but in this technology, the crystal lattice structure of the multiple doped layers 201, 203, 205 can be damaged. In order to recover the crystal lattice damage, a thermal treatment under very high temperature and long time should be performed, and this can strongly damage the cell devices underneath.” In fact the Inventor had posted a video infomercial on his corporate website, and was up-loaded on YouTube on Jun. 1, 2011, clearly stating in reference to the Smart Cut process: “The wafer bonding and detaching method is well-known SOI or Semiconductor-On-Insulator technology. Compared to conventional bulk semiconductor substrates, SOI has been introduced to increase transistor performance. However, it is not designed for 3D IC either. Let me explain the reasons . . . . The dose of hydrogen is too high and, therefore, semiconductor crystalline lattices are demolished by the hydrogen ion bombardment during the hydrogen ion implantation. Therefore, typically annealing at more than 1,100 Celsius is required for curing the lattice damage after wafer detaching. Such high temperature processing certainly destroys underlying devices and interconnect layers. Without high temperature annealing, the transferred layer should be the same as a highly defective amorphous layer. It seems that there is no way to cure the lattice damage at low temperatures. BeSang has disruptive 3D layer formation technology and it enables formation of defect-free single crystalline semiconductor layer at low temperatures . . . .”
In at least one embodiment presented herein, an innovative method to repair the crystal lattice damage caused by the hydrogen implant is described.
Regardless of the technique used to construct 3D stacked integrated circuits or chips, heat removal is a serious issue for this technology. For example, when a layer of circuits with power density P is stacked atop another layer with power density P, the net power density is 2P. Removing the heat produced due to this power density is a significant challenge. In addition, many heat producing regions in 3D stacked integrated circuits or chips have a high thermal resistance to the heat sink, and this makes heat removal even more difficult.
Several solutions have been proposed to tackle this issue of heat removal in 3D stacked integrated circuits and chips. These are described in the following paragraphs.
Publications have suggested passing liquid coolant through multiple device layers of a 3D-IC to remove heat. This is described in “Microchannel Cooled 3D Integrated Systems”, Proc. Intl. Interconnect Technology Conference, 2008 by D. C. Sekar, et al., and “Forced Convective Interlayer Cooling in Vertically Integrated Packages,” Proc. Intersoc. Conference on Thermal Management (ITHERM), 2008 by T. Brunschweiler, et al.
Thermal vias have been suggested as techniques to transfer heat from stacked device layers to the heat sink. Use of power and ground vias for thermal conduction in 3D-ICs has also been suggested. These techniques are described in “Allocating Power Ground Vias in 3D ICs for Simultaneous Power and Thermal Integrity” ACM Transactions on Design Automation of Electronic Systems (TODAES), May 2009 by Hao Yu, Joanna Ho and Lei He.
Other techniques to remove heat from 3D Integrated Circuits and Chips will be beneficial.
Additionally the 3D technology according to some embodiments of the invention may enable some very innovative IC alternatives with reduced development costs, increased yield, and other illustrative benefits.